The present application relates generally to sighting systems for firearms. More specifically, the present application relates to an improved sighting system for a handgun.
Traditionally, handgun sights have been machined from steel. In general, front sights were machined to a rectangular shape. Front sights were initially ‘plain’ in appearance, because the surface at which a shooter looked when shooting was smooth in finish. Further, the rear sight was also ‘plain’ in appearance, with a corresponding rectangular notch that was machined out of the metal forming the gun sight. This notch allowed the front sight to be seen when the shooter presented the handgun and aligned the sights. Conventional sights were modified so that the front and rear sights were serrated with horizontal lines that allowed darkening agents to adhere to the metal. These serrations also aided the shooter in seeing and identifying the front sight more quickly so that the shooter could readily ‘acquire’ the sight. However, plain and serrated sights do not perform well in certain circumstances, as described further below.